falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Coin Slot (Morality of Property)
}} Coin Slot is the protagonist of Morality of Property and a slaver, she works for herself. History Backstory Coin Slot grew up on Route 52 in the town of Broccoli. Her parents owned and operated a casino in the town and made a fairly stable life for Coin Slot. Coin got her cutie mark whilst assisting one of the workers with the slot machines. Her parents suffered marital difficulties due to Coin Slot's mother having an affair with one of their employees, Fiddlesticks. Coin Slot met a Mr. Opportunity who convinced Coin to assist him in enslaving Fiddlesticks and gave Coin Slot the means to enter the slave trade. Present Day Coin Slot was first introduced selling two slaves to a pair of Raiders outside Ponyville. Coin slot demonstrates her business Savvy and gets the Raiders to give her 400 bottle caps for two slaves, on the promise that they'll use the slaves for more than just killing and grisly decorations. The Raiders instead use the two slaves for target practice accidentally shooting Coin in the flank, she kills the two raiders, deciding they aren't worthwhile customers since all they do is kill slaves. A mysterious explosion from Everfree that could be felt from the edge of Ponyville prompts Coin Slot to investigate the explosion, hoping for something useful she can salvage. Coin arrives at the explosion site to find the two slaves she sold being attacked by Star-wolves. Coin herself becomes trapped in a crater left by the explosion surrounded by Star-wolves, she grabs a silver object in the center of the crater about the size of a grenade which begins changing as soon as she grabs it. The wolves attack but are stopped by three blasts from the mysterious object which has become a Mesmetron. Coin Slot finds a cave to camp out for the night and encounters a Nightstalker which she befriends and names Hiss. Coin Slot and her new pet leave Everfree forest and find an old shack which has a ladder leading underground. The cavern she discovers underground is actually the location of Stable 11. Coin Slot is kidnapped by Stable 11's Overstallion, Shimmercoat and brought inside on the pretext of keeping the genetic variability of the Stable's genepool form stagnating and causing inbreeding. She discovers she is to be a sacrifice so that the Stable can continue to function as it requires the life of a Unicorn, once a year to function continuously. Coin Slot manages to escape the Stable with some help from Hiss and a reluctant Crescent Wrench who guided her to the Overstallion's office. A reluctant Shimmercoat whom she mesmerized with the Mesmetron and slapped a slave collar on him, was forced to release Coin Slot and follow her, they also leave with Crescent Wrench who was poisoned by Hiss and needed anti-venom which was outside the stable. Coin Slot and her two stable pony companions/slaves are attacked by a group of Raiders. Coin finds she cannot fire her rifle to kill Tiny, a Raider who was trying to rape her. Shimmercoat saves Coin as his life is tied to her own, via the Pipbuck and Slave Collar. Coin passes out after giving Shimmercoat directions to the nearest town and meets her Mesmetron/Mezzer inside her head. Mezzer reveals that she can no longer kill since they are bound together at the soul and he is a non-lethal weapon. Shimmercoat carries Coin Slot to Maregaton where she is refused treatment on account of being a slaver. A pony who had been eavesdropping offers to treat Coin Slot if she will blow up Maregaton, using the megaspell in the town's centre. She agrees and is treated by Price's robot, a Mister Gutsy designated MG-MS11 a unique medical model that Coin gets to keep. Coin rests in Maregaton, easily removing the slave collar she had placed on herself as insurance against running away and spends the night in Maregaton, debating whether or not she should still go through with her contract with Price. MG-MS11 alerts Coin to an army or Slavers, Red Eye's Army who have surrounded Maregaton. The towns ponies meet to discuss a defense strategy but are ambushed and captured by Red EYe's griffins, Coin Slot included. Coin Slot and Crescent Wrench are captured but Shimmercoat, MG-MS11 and Hiss avoided capture. Coin Slot bides her time, waiting for an opportunity to escape. The chance comes when the slaver caravan is attacked by a mysterious pony and a massive flock of crows she controls. Coin escapes and helps rescue Crescent and most of the other Maregaton ponies. The next day, Price detonates the explosive collar, thinking Coin Slot has betrayed the deal they made. Coin Slot is severely injured by the blast, but survives and is healed by MG-MS11. The group seek out a place to stay and come across a group of ponies, part of the Flaming Hoof gang. Trading MG-MS11's medical services for food and a place to stay, a young colt, the son of one of the gang members, goes missing, so Coin Slot joins in the search to find the missing colt. Relationships Hiss - Coin Slot has grown very fond and attached to Hiss. The little Nightstalker has proved to be an invaluable asset and loyal companion to Coin. Hiss is capable of understanding fairly complex instructions and obeys Coin as loyally as any dog. Shimmercoat - She is wary of Shimmer who is cooperating with her since he has been forcibly enslaved by Coin. Shimmer as a former Overstallion, now Slave is adjusting rather relcutantly to the surface. Crescent Wrench - Crescent is a very jumpy and Naive young mare who Coin Slot brought with her from Stable 11 after Hiss was ordered to bite and poison her. Crescent tags along with Coin, technically her slave and is shown to be fairly smart, pointing out flaws in Coin's plans. Mezzer - Mezzer is Coin Slots Mesmetron, originally a piece of space metal. It crashed on Equestria in Everfree and was bonded to Coin Slot when she picked it up. Mezzer has a soul which is now tied to Coin Slot and will live as long as she does. It took the form of a Mesmetron and fires unlimited ammo. MG-MS11 - The Unique Mister Gutsy Model was given to Coin by Price as part of the agreement to attach a module to the Megaspell in Maregaton and blow up the city. He often spouts pro-Equestria quotes followed by patriotic music. Traits Personality Coin Slot views Slavery as just an effective means of survival in the wasteland, tending to avoid thinking about the moral implications of the act. She does not enslave families or foals as she see's that as being cruel and cold hearted. She has a mother complex, often referencing her Ol'Ma when thinking about what her mother would say. She is shown as being very crafty often taking advantage of situations when she has the chance, like charging Raiders extra caps for Slaves Abilities Coin Slot is not magically inclined, usually relying on her telekinesis to hold weapons etc. She does have skill with programming magical matrices which is how she got her cutie mark. She is a skilled Slaver though having made a living off selling ponies and is also a very good business pony. She seems to be a decent shot with a rifle, albeit she misses one out of every three shots normally. She is incapable of killing ponies now as her Mesmetron, Mezzer will not allow it, being that it is a non-lethal weapon. Equipment She wear leather barding which she combined with a vault 11 jumpsuit. She also owns a rifle and is an average shot with the weapon. She also owns a horse shoe, known as the Hoof of Honor, originally worn by a royal guard that holds sentimental value and has apparently been used to kill ponies in the past. She owns a PipBuck 3000 which was given to her in Stable 11. The Pipbuck allows her to use her Slave collars in new ways and can function as a detonator for her as well. Along with giving her the standard functions like S.A.T.S and E.F.S spells. She owns a unique Mesmetron, Mezzer which is of alien origin. The weapon fires bursts of mesmerizing waves that temporarily mesmerize a pony into doing whatever is asked of them. For a short time anyway, the effect isn't permanent. The Mesmetron will stun insects like Bark Scorpions and cause wild animals like Star-wolves heads to explode, it can also cause sentient creatures heads to explode, though this is extremely rare. Perks A complete list of Coin Slots perks can be found here. Category:Characters Category:Morality of Property Main Characters Category:Slavers Category:Unicorns